disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eurobeat Disney
Eurobeat Disney is a series of Japan-exclusive albums featuring popular Disney songs remixed by Japanese Eurobeat artists. They were released by Avex Group and Walt Disney Records from 2000-2001. Even though the albums were only released in Japan, all the songs are sung in English, with the exception of the remix of "D.D.D! 〜Happy 65th Anniversary for Donald Duck"' '''from ''Eurobeat Disney 3, which remains in Japanese. Many of the songs have also been used in Dance Dance Revolution Disney Mix, as well as in the 2000 Tokyo Disneyland special event Club Disney Super Dancin' Mania. Eurobeat Disney Released in July 2000 on CD and August 2015 as a Digital Download, and contains the following songs: *Mickey Mouse March (Eurobeat Version) - Domino *Macho Duck - Domino *It's a Small World - ABeatC All Stars *Under the Sea - Derreck Simons *Winnie the Pooh - King & Queen *Beauty and the Beast - Domino *Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious - Go Go Girls *Heigh-Ho - Matt Land *You'll Be In My Heart - Dave Rogers *Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo - Domino *He Lives in You - Brian Ice *Chim Chim Cher-ee - Domino *You've Got a Friend in Me - Mega NRG Man *Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah - Domino *Can You Feel the Love Tonight - Dave & Domino *When You Wish Upon a Star - Lolita *Mickey Mouse March (Summertime Extended Version) - Domino Eurobeat Disney 2 Released in January 2001 on CD and August 2015 as a Digital Download, and contains the following songs: *A Whole New World - Dave & Domino *Colors of the Wind - Domino *Two Worlds - Dave Rodgers *Go the Distance - Mega NRG Man *Part of Your World - Susan Bell *Reflection - Mickey B. *If I Never Knew You - Susan Bell & Powerful T. *Circle of Life - Mickey B. *Some Day My Prince Will Come - Domino *Someday - Brian Ice *Once Upon a Dream - Noma Sheffield *A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes - Domino *So This is Love - Powerful T. *Mickey And Minnie on a Moonlit Night - Matt Land *Ducks Dance Too - Mega NRG Man & Dave Rodgers *Mickey Motion - Domino *Mickey Mouse March (Springtime Extended Version) - Domino Eurobeat Disney 3 Released in June 2001 on CD and August 2015 as a Digital Download, and contains the following songs: *You Can Fly! You Can Fly! You Can Fly! - Lolita & Domino *Hakuna Matata - Fun Four *Winnie The Pooh (2001 Version) - King & Queen *Livin' La Vida Mickey - Dave Rodgers *Ave Maria Op.52 No.6 - J Storm *Main Street Electrical Parade -Disneyland- - ABeat Power *Bella Notte - Nick Key *D.D.D! - Domino (Only song sung in Japanese) *The Tiki, Tiki, Tiki Room - ABeat Sisters *Perfect World - Mega NRG Man *Zero to Hero - Mickey B. *Love - Susan Bell *Disney Mambo #5 (A Little Bit of...) - Derreck Simons *I Wan'na Be Like You - Ace Warrior *When She Loved Me - Lolita *True To Your Heart - Dave Rodgers *My Funny Friend and Me - Mickey B. Eurobeat Disney Presents: Winnie the Pooh Released in June 2001 on CD and August 2015 as a Digital Download. This album exclusively features Eurobeat versions of Winnie the Pooh songs. It contains the following songs: *Winnie The Pooh (2001 Version) - King & Queen *Never Alone (Eeyore's Lullaby) - Mickey B. *Forever & Ever - Matt Land & Lolita *Everything is Right - Matt Land & Co. *Hip-Hip-Poohray - Domino & Stormy Seven *Wherever You Are - Spiders from Mars *Your Heart Will Lead You Home - Matt Land *Winnie the Pooh - King & Queen The Best of Eurobeat Disney Non-Stop Megamix Released in August 2001 on CD. It contains various songs from the other albums all remixed into one continuous song. It contains the following songs: *Main Street Electrical Parade -Disneyland- - ABeat Power *Mickey Mania - Stormy Seven (Exclusive to this Album) *Mickey Mouse March (Eurobeat Version) - Domino *Macho Duck - Domino *Winnie the Pooh - King & Queen *Beauty and the Beast - Domino *Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah - Domino *When You Wish Upon a Star - Lolita *Some Day My Prince Will Come - Domino *Someday - Brian Ice *Once Upon a Dream - Noma Sheffield *Perfect World - Mega NRG Man *Heigh-Ho - Matt Land *You'll Be In My Heart - Dave Rogers *Two Worlds - Dave Rodgers *Colors of the Wind - Domino *Ave Maria Op.52 No.6 - J Storm *Reflection - Mickey B. *A Whole New World - Dave & Domino *Part of Your World - Susan Bell *Love - Susan Bell *Bella Notte - Nick Key *Hakuna Matata - Fun Four *Under the Sea - Derreck Simons *Zero to Hero - Mickey B. *It's a Small World - ABeatC All Stars *The Tiki, Tiki, Tiki Room - ABeat Sisters *Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious - Go Go Girls *You Can Fly! You Can Fly! You Can Fly! - Lolita & Domino *A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes - Domino *Winnie the Pooh (PARAPARA Short Version) - King & Queen Category:Walt Disney Records albums Category:Songs with alternate lyrics